Chantaje
by Witch Mix
Summary: -Por favor Reborn, haré lo que sea-y esas palabras sellaron su destino- RL


Lambo se quería morir. Ya no lo aguantaba mas, aquel ser lo había llevado a querer acabar con su vida y ahora estaba planeando como hacerlo. Simplemente ya no lo aguantaba. Cada vez que se veían, el mayor lo golpeaba, lo torturaba física o psicológicamente o lo humillaba en público, dependiendo de su humor de ese día, si su humor era lo bastante bueno, a veces solo era un pequeño y cruel comentario. Pero ahora la situación era diferente.

Verán ¿Nunca les paso que tuvieron una erección en el colegio? Pues a Lambo sí, y ese fue el inicio de su peor pesadilla.

Se había encerrado en el baño para poder masturbarse tranquilo. De arriba abajo, apretando levemente y soltando pequeños gemidos de placer, en cuanto se corrió, pudo sentir un "click" y todo su cerebro de apagó. Se limpio tan rápido como pudo, se subió los pantalones y salió. Solo para poder ver a su verdugo, quien estaba apoyado en el lavamanos con una de las sonrisas mas cínicas que le había visto y en una mano una foto de él, justo cuando se corrió-**Tch Tch Tch, Lambo, esperaba mas de ti. Hacer semejantes actos en la escuela. Eres un sinvergüenza-**pese a que lo decía con un tono de santo, su sonrisa era todo lo contrario. Reborn siempre fue cruel al mirarlo mientras lo golpeaba. Y la sonrisa del mismo se ensancho al ver como Lambo se arrodillaba ante él, con expresión suplicante.

**-P-Por favor R-Reborn, no lo h-hagas-**su voz temblaba del miedo, miedo de lo inevitable, por que por nada del mundo Reborn se había detenido antes a la hora de hacer algo que disfrutaría.

**-¿No hacer qué? Ah, te refieres a esta foto, no se, siento que la gente debería saberlo para que recuerden que eres humano, ya que no te ven mas allá de una mierda**-lo gozaba, de verdad que lo gozaba. Y faltaba la cereza-**Pero, con tal de quedarme callado ¿Qué me ofreces?-**

**-Lo que sea-**dijo acompañado de unas lágrimas. Y eso fue lo que sello su destino-

**-En ese caso-**parecía meditarlo unos momentos y cerró su celular, pero no borró la foto-**estas de suerte, mañana comienzan las vacaciones de invierno. Ven a mi casa, sabes perfectamente donde vivo. Te quiero a las 10:00 de la mañana allí. Por el resto del día no te tocare. Pero si no vienes a tiempo-**y abrió nuevamente su celular, donde la foto se hizo visible de nuevo**-puede que esto llegue a manos de todos-**se acercó a Lambo y se arrodillo a su altura, para acariciar con su mano la mejilla llena de lagrimas del menor-**Mañana a las 10 hs, no lo olvides. Ciao ciao**-salió del baño dejando al menor solo

Y tal como dijo el mayor, nadie lo tocó por lo que quedaba de día pero eso no había calmado a su acelerado corazón. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y no sabía que hacer. Solo…ver que le deparaba en la casa de Reborn. Casi no pudo dormir por aquella duda en su mente.

Finalmente, estaba frente a la puerta de la casa-mansión de su verdugo, a la cual dejaron pasar una vez había dado su nombre. Todo parecía tan puro y hermoso, distinto al dueño de todo eso, que era tan oscuro y malvado, porque hermosura era lo que le sobraba. Una vez llego a la puerta, en esta había una pequeña notita. "_Esta abierto, solo somos tu y yo, entra y sube las escaleras, la tercera puerta a la izquierda es la mía_".

Obedeciendo las órdenes de la nota, subió las escaleras y tocó puerta. Al escuchar el "Hm" pasó, quedando maravillado con lo que veía.

Una linda habitación de paredes negras y muebles blancos. Un escritorio, un pequeño sofá, un armario adherido a la pared y una cama, todos ellos eran muebles blancos. Y en el sofá con una laptop estaba Reborn, como si nada pasara y el solo fuese una visita amistosa. El chico cerró su laptop y se paro del sofá dejando el aparato en el mueble y a paso perezoso pero elegante se dirigió al Bovino y coloco sus manos en los hombros del menor-**llegaste a tiempo. Buen chico**-le acaricio la cabeza como si fuese un perro-**Bueno para empezar, te cambiaras**-se alejó de él para ir al armario y de allí sacar una bolsa, se la entregó y fue hacía la puerta de la alcoba-**tienes 10 minutos**-y de un portazo cerró.

Lambo sacó el contenido de la bolsa y era lo que parecía un vestido, pero no cualquier vestido. Era un traje de mucama. El chico soltó la prenda que cayó al suelo como si quemara. No, no, no, no podía usar eso, destruiría ya la poca dignidad que conservaba. Pero si no lo hacía…Todos lo destruirían. Agarro aquel vestido y se lo colocó. El traje consistía en lo que parecía un vestido que le llegaba a la mitad de la del muslo de color negro con volados en el final de la falda y en las puntas de las mangas y un delantal blanco también con volados. También dentro de la bolsa había un par de medias blancas que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y solo quedaba expuesta una brecha de piel entre la media y el traje, y como calzado eran unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón. Justo cuando acabó de vestirse, nuevamente Reborn entró la puerta y lo vio. Se acercó a el y empezó a caminar alrededor de él para verlo de todos los ángulos-**Nada mal. Pero falta la diadema**-agarró la bolsa y sacó el objeto mencionado. Una diadema con volados blancos y dos listoncitos en las puntas. Se la colocó delicadamente y se alejó un poco, para admirar su resultado**-¿De verdad eres un chico? No lo pareces-**se tomó un minuto para reírse de la desgracia del mas bajo-**con ese cuerpo frágil y esa carita de muñeca. Es como si provocaras a la gente a golpearte**-y de un brusco movimiento, Lambo quedo tirado en la cama-**pero a mi me provocas otra cosa**\- se sacó la corbata y la utilizo para atar las manos del pequeño a la cabecera de la cama-**A ti te encanta masturbarte ¿Verdad? Putita necesitada. Dime ¿Qué piensas al masturbarte? ¿En que la metes o en que te la meten? Calculo que en que te la meten, con esa cara de putita que tienes jamás serias el activo ni con las mujeres-**

Y ante la atenta mirada esmeralda que le daba el menor, saco lo que parecía ser un consolador-**Mira lo que tengo aquí, es exclusivo, solo para tu lindo culito**-y con su mano, descaradamente empezó a masajearle el culo sobre la tela y fue ahí cuando Lambo empezó a forcejear-**No luches, o divulgo la foto**-y el Bovino se detuvo-**Así me gusta**-le levantó la falda y frunció el ceño, rápidamente le sacó los bóxer para poder ver el flácido pene de su victima-**No contengas tus gemidos**-Lambo no comprendió que dijo hasta sentir una sensación calida cubriendo su intimidad y hizo una mueca de asco. Reborn se la estaba chupando, y no lo hacía nada mal.

Podía sentir como la lengua del mayor se paseaba por la longitud de su falo y los dientes haciendo una delicada pero excitante fricción. Pudo sentir como las manos de su agresor se paseaban por sus piernas, toqueteándolo, y nuevamente se dedicaba a manosear su trasero, pero esta vez apretándolo con fuerza. La mamada era tan buena que Lambo se corrió con un sonoro gemido en la boca de Reborn. Con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabiendo si eran producto del miedo o del placer, cerró los ojos esperando un puñetazo, pero lo único que sintió fue un pellizco y por auto reflejo, abrió la boca sintiendo un líquido y luego una lengua intrusa. Reborn lo estaba besando y a su vez le estaba haciendo probar su propio semen…_Asco_. El beso era caliente y demandante, para explorar y someter. Y por su bien, Lambo dejo que Reborn hiciera lo que quería.

Una vez terminaron de besarse. Reborn lo miro severamente-**la próxima vez que te corras sin mi permiso, te golpeare hasta que te hagas una perra masoquista ¿Te quedo claro?**-el pequeño asintió-**Bien, ahora la parte que he estado esperando**.-y al final de decir eso, se bajo un poco los pantalones y el bóxer, para dejar expuesta su gran virilidad. Lambo tembló ligeramente, la tenia enorme.

**-¿Q-Quieres que la chupe?-**su voz delataba su miedo y se maldijo por eso. Reborn lo miro unos segundos para reírse nuevamente, con aquella sonrisa que simbolizaba dolor.

**-No. Es algo más divertido…Para mi-**y con brusquedad tomo de las caderas a Lambo y sin preparar o al menos lubricar su pene, entró de golpe en el ano del pequeño.

**-¡Gyaaa! ¡De-Detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! ¡Duele mucho! ¡PARA!-**el ardor que lo invadió una vez Reborn lo penetró no se había hecho esperar. Era horrible, las lagrimas salían de él como si fuese una fuente humana y los quejidos de dolor era lo que inundaba la habitación**-¡Duele mucho! ¡DUELE! ¡Detenten! ¡Por favor detente!-**y con su mano, a duras penas, se agarró del hombro de Reborn y se miraron fijamente. Con sus ojos, el pequeño delataba el horrible dolor que sufría y el mayor solo sonrió despreocupadamente, sin detener las estocadas.

Reborn sentía que en cualquier momento se correría. Aquellas paredes completamente vírgenes las cuales estaba invadiendo de manera rápida y dura, eran extremadamente apretadas y calientes. Dios, la sensación era exquisita, quería seguir penetrándole aun después de haberse corrido, pero luego aquel mocoso lo tomo del hombro y sus miradas se conectaron y sintió un ligero tirón en su pecho, pero no iba a dejar que aquel niño lo notara-**Sabes**-empezó a decir de forma ronca producto de la excitación-**Mi verga esta totalmente a gusto con tu exquisita entrada. Puedo sentir como desgarró tus paredes anales y el vano intento de tu sangre tratando de lubricarte. Simplemente eres delicioso**-y concluyendo eso, se acercó al rostro de Lambo y con su lengua probó las lágrimas, y se relamió los labios-**tus lágrimas también son exquisitas-**y fue ahí cuando Reborn tuvo una idea.

Salió de golpe del interior del más joven para mirar como de la entrada que ahora estaba más abierta, salían unos hilillos de sangre salían-**Eres tan sumiso, como dije antes, ni con las mujeres podrías estar arriba. Tanto así, que ellas harían esto**-y sin perder tiempo, agarró el consolador y lo metió de lleno en la entrada de Lambo a la máxima velocidad, quien volvió a abrir la boca por el dolor pero esta vez, sintió algo húmedo y caliente entrando junto con un peso en su cuello-**ahora si quiero que me la chupes**-y sin esperar invitación, empezó a joderle la boca de manera lenta y dura. Al poco tiempo, Reborn se corrió en la boca de Lambo-**no te lo tragues**-le sostuvo la cabeza para ver mejor su semen en la boca del joven y sonrió satisfecho-**ahora si**-y le colocó la cabeza mirando al techo, de modo que lo tragaba o se ahogaba.

**-Por que…-**le trató de preguntar mientras el mayor acomodaba sus ropas-

**-Es fácil, pero si te lo digo sería aburrido-**se acercó a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una botellita y un pañuelo, colocó un poco del liquido en el pañuelo y se acercó a Lambo-**ahora duérmete**-le puso el pañuelo en la nariz y al oler aquella fragancia, se durmió instantáneamente.

Y así concluyo el primer día en el infierno de Lambo.

Los siguientes días fueron quizás peor.

Para el final de la primera semana, Lambo ya había olvidado porque estaba haciendo todo esto y solo una cosa ocupaba su mente. _Suicidio. _Tan corta y tan significativa, ya no aguantaba el hecho de seguir con esto. Recordaba el día en el que Reborn le había inyectado viagra y un calor cubrió todo su cuerpo y solo quería una cosa, sexo. Duro, caliente y salvaje, se sentía como un animal en celo, pero Reborn se había negado a hacer algo y solo le dejo juguetes sexuales mientras que el mayor lo observaba desde su sillón. Cuando Lambo rogó que le quebrase las paredes anales con su verga, él se había excitado lo suficiente para cumplirle el pedido.

Ahora lo estaban haciendo en la sala de estar. Esta vez, Reborn le había obligado a usar una lencería oscura que unía las bragas con las medias mediante un fino tirante, y en vez de un sostén era un corset que dejaba a la vista sus pezones duros. Como calzado llevaba unas botas de cuero negro con tacón alto que le llegaba a la rodilla. Como algo adicional, Reborn le había atado las manos y le había colocado una mordaza de cuero con un anillo, de esos que te prohibían cerrar la boca. Se podían ver pequeños hilillos de semen salir de sus labios.

Estaban haciendo la posición del perrito, pero como Lambo no podía sostenerse debido a las manos atadas, su mejilla chocaba con el mármol blanco que conformaba el piso, haciendo que su caliente cuerpo tuviese espasmos por el frió mármol. Nuevamente, Reborn había entrado sin permiso, pero por lo que paso la ultima semana estaba lo suficientemente abierto como para que no importarse si lo preparaba o no, Lambo ni siquiera recordaba que a la pareja se le preparaba para evitarle sufrimiento. Pero ellos no eran una pareja, era un chantajista y un chantajeado, nada más.

**-Hm...Ahh… ¡Ah!-**Al no poder cerrar los labios, el pequeño solo podía soltar gemidos y lagrimas, ya que aunque estuviese abierto, no evitaba que Reborn le desgarrase las paredes una vez más, se sentía mareado por la gran perdida de sangre, hasta que sintió un liquido caliente y espeso llenarlo para luego sentir como Reborn salía de su interior. Reborn miro enfermizamente como su semen y la sangre de Lambo se mezclaban para formar un espeso liquido rosado que caía de a hilos de la entrada del menor.

-**Nada mal, pero todavía estoy duro**-se levantó y jalo de los cabellos al Bovino hasta el sofá negro de la sala, se sentó y con fuerza sentó nuevamente a Lambo sobre su erección, para que así estuvieran mirándose. La mirada obsidiana brillante de Reborn contra la apagada mirada esmeralda de Lambo**-no me mires así. Para que veas que no soy tan malo, también te haré sentir placer-**desató sus manosy con mas fuerza de la debida, empezó a morder y chupar los pezones de Lambo, los cuales se estaban tornando morados por los mordiscos ya que a su vez con los dientes los estiraba a tal punto que Lambo creía que se los arrancaría. Todo esto sumado al hecho de que Reborn empezó a embestirlo con mas rapidez por lo cual la penetración era mas profunda. Hasta que dio con cierto punto.

**-¡Ahh! ¡Mmm! ¡A-Ahí!- **resultó que el mayor había tocado el punto G de la vaquita, la cual habiendo perdido el poco sentido común que le quedaba, se dejo hacer. Y Reborn, complacido por el resultado, lo empezó a penetrar mas duro y comenzar a dejar chupetones en el cuello y hombros del Bovino. Y cuando se canso de esa posición, simplemente recostó a Lambo en el sofá sin salir de él, y le sacó la mordaza para que compartieran un rápida y húmedo beso, como las embestidas**-¡Dios, Reborn! ¡La tienes de potro!-**rodeó con sus piernas a Reborn para poder sentir mas profunda la verga del mayor, y con sus uñas rasguño su espalda, profiriendo un gemido ronco, como de animal**\- ¡Más! ¡Más!-**

Reborn dirigió su mano hacía el erecto pene de Lambo, y con bastante maestría empezó a quitar la pequeña correa que lo ahorcaba-**Correte**-le susurro una vez sacada la correa y sosteniendo la erección para que apuntase al dueño del falo, Lambo no se hizo rogar, se corrió tan fuerte que su semen le llego al cuello. Al poco tiempo le siguió Reborn, corriéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como para que, aun adentro, unos pequeños chorros de semen saliesen.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a tranquilizarse y Lambo volvió en si, contemplando con horror lo que había pensado y dicho y lo peor, haber cedido. Empezó a llorar en silencio mientras Reborn salía de su interior como si nada, con un rostro serio y carente de emociones. Se empezó a abrochar la camisa y subió el cierre del pantalón para liego ver a Lambo y fruncir el ceño. Lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo jaló haciendo que cayese con fuerza del sofá al duro y frío piso-**vaca puta, no me ensucies el mueble, Vistete y largate. Te quiero mañana a la misma hora ¿Te quedo claro?-**pero el pequeño no contesto, solo se quedo ahí tirado en el piso-**dije**-comenzó a introducir la punta de sus zapatos en el interior del bovino, el cual empezó a llorar del dolor por la introducción del zapato, aunque no fuese la primera vez que lo hace**\- ¿Te quedo claro?-**la cínica sonrisa no tardó en surcar el rostro de Reborn.

-**S-Si**-contestó por su propio bien. Internamente suspiro aliviado al sentir como el zapato de Reborn abandonaba su cavidad anal, pero esa pequeña tranquilidad se fue cuando sintió que algo le pateaba suavemente los labios, alzó la vista para ver la de Reborn.

**-Límpialo y luego podrás irte. Rápido**-obedientemente, Lambo empezó a lamer el zapato, probando el semen mezclado con la sangre, tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

Volvió a su casa hecho lagrimas y sin ganas de nada. Estaba harto. Harto de la vida que estaba viviendo. De la gente que lo rodeaba, todos repudiándolo. Decidido, se quitaría la vida. Ya nada le quedaba.

¿La escuela? Le valía mierda.

¿Sus padres? Ellos mismos le compraron la casa para tenerlo lejos.

¿Reborn? Posiblemente se alegre.

Fue hasta la cocina y agarró un cuchillo, luego fue hasta el baño y mientras la tina se llenaba de agua fría, se empezó a quitar la ropa. Cerró la canilla y se metió dentro, temblando, pero pronto no sentiría frió. _No sentiría nada nunca más_. Sin perder tiempo tomó el cuchillo nuevamente y miro su brazo, por un leve segundo trato de buscar algo en su mente, algo que lo hiciera cambiar de idea y salir adelante, rió con amargura. _No encontró nada_. De una rápida y profunda cortada, la sangre empezó a brotar de su cuerpo, tiñendo el agua de carmesí y cerró los ojos. Todo había acabado.

_-Esta despertando-_

_-Rápido, llamen al doctor-_

Lambo abrió los ojos, cegándose con la luz blanca que le iba de lleno a la mirada.

_-Descuida, pronto estarás bien-_

¿Bien? El no quería estar bien, el quería estar muerto.

_-Aquí llego el doctor-_

Y Lambo vio a un hombre viejo ya con canas, dándole ordenes a los enfermeros de que se retiren. En ese lapso de segundos logró despabilarse un poco y acomodarse, para luego poner toda su atención en el canoso doctor-

**-Déjeme decirle jovencito, que lo que hizo fue estupido**\- "usted no sabe que me orillo a hacerlo" pensó con bronca el joven-**su cortada fue profunda, pero gracias a que lo descubrieron a tiempo, logramos salvarlo, quizás, de un terrible error**-"el error es que siga con vida" pensó una vez mas-debió haber pensando en la criatura-"si claro…".

**-Espere ¿Cómo que criatura?-**Lambo le prestó mas atención al doctor, el cual lo miro con cierto toque de lastima.

**-La criatura que empezó a gestar, joven Bovino, le hicimos unos estudios y casi tiene una semana**.-el doctor estaba a punto de felicitarlo, pero al ver la cara de horror que ponía su paciente, decidió dejarlo solo para que asimile su situación**-por cierto, tiene una visita-**con esa ultima noticia, salió de la habitación para que luego entrase otra persona.

No, no, no, no… ¡No! No podía ser cierto, pero lo es, tal como dijo el doctor y en ese caso, el bebé era de...La misma persona que había entrado a la habitación.

**-¿Ya la viste?-**prendió la pequeña tele que había en la habitación-

**Joven trato de suicidarse**

**Los motivos por lo cual trato de hacerlo son desconocidos**

**Vecino habla:**

"**De no ser porque lo vi, posiblemente jamás hubiese llamado a la policía local y jamás lo hubiésemos salvado a tiempo"**

Reborn apagó el televisor y se acercó a Lambo**-¿Creíste que podrías librarte de mi?-**lentamente, extendió su mano para acariciar los ondulados cabellos del pequeño-**No me tome tantas molestias para que luego tratases de suicidarte, vaquita tonta-**

Lambo estaba asustado**-¿Qué?-**

**-Veras Lambo. Llego un punto en que lograste captar mi atención**-se sentó en la cama, viendo al Bovino-**así que decidí investigar sobre ti. Cada vez quedaba más maravillado, tu vida es toda una novela. Y luego recordé, que este sería mi ultimo año contigo. No te podría ver más, mucho menos ocupar tu tiempo, te lo confieso, me desespere. Hasta que encontré cierto dato-**se fue acercando mas al joven, quien no se podía mover-**podías dar a luz, y rápidamente tuve una idea-**

**-Cuando se acercaron las vacaciones, decidí ponerla en marcha. Coloque un poco de viagra, solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para que se te pare pero no te sintieses tan acalorado. Luego te seguí y cuando te tuve, "click"-**imitó que sacaba una foto-**ya te tenía a mi merced, solo faltaba impregnarte de mi semilla. Como veras, fue algo a lo que me dedique toda la semana. Pero, nuevamente me sorprendiste Lambo**-lo miro con enfado-**jamás pensé que alguien tan cobarde como tu hiciese semejante cosa, me desespere. Pero cuando supe que ninguno de los dos se hizo daño, me alivie nuevamente. Eso me recuerda que quizás deba agradecerle a aquella persona.**-puso su mano en el estomago plano de Lambo, acariciándolo con amor-**Pero ahora, me voy a ocupar que no vuelvas a hacer semejante cosa, así tenga que inmovilizarte. Por que ahora, eres completamente mío**-se acercó al odio de Lambo, y empezó a susurrarle-**este pequeño te ata a mi Lambo. Este pequeño lograra que jamás te separes de mí. Eres mío, mío y solo mío**-agarró su rostro para darle un beso demandante, al cual Lambo no se resistió-**nuestro pequeño será precioso. Ojalá saque tus bellos ojos…-**

**-¿la foto?-**

**-¿Disculpa?-**

**-la foto-**

**-Ah si. La foto, la borre luego de que te tomase por primera vez, desde ahí ya no la necesitaba-**

Lambo abrió los ojos con ira y miedo. Ese tipo…estaba enfermo. Enfermo por el. Todo lo que paso, fue meticulosamente planeado por el mayor. Todo eso para atarlo, porque Reborn lo conocía, aunque no lo pareciera. Sabía que pondría el bienestar del niño por sobre su felicidad. Siempre lo supo. Sintió como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Lágrimas de desesperación, ira y tristeza, todo combinado.

Sintió unos calidos labios besarle las lágrimas, y fijo nuevamente su vista en el padre de la criatura-**No llores. Será hermoso, seremos felices juntos, así tenga que obligarte a ser feliz. No estarás más solo. Lo cual me hace pensar…-**acarició los muslos de Lambo con lujuria-**que el pequeño de adentró debe de sentirse solo ¿Le hacemos un hermanito?-**y sin esperar respuesta, beso nuevamente al mas joven, pero esta vez, se notaba el enfermizo amor que le profesaba.

Y Lambo se dejo hacer, porque esta era su vida de ahora en mas. Se esforzaría en tratar de ser feliz junto con la familia que formara. Se esforzaría en ser una buena "esposa" para que Reborn fuese feliz. Se esforzaría para ser una buena "madre" para que su hijo fuese feliz. Por que no había salida, Reborn se la sello para siempre. Era elegirlo a él o elegirlo a él, no había más opciones. Reborn estaba enfermo y posiblemente el también. En el fondo de su ser le gustaba Reborn, ya que era el único que al menos lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que se aseguro que jamás se separase de él. Quizás…Quizás el también pueda amar a aquel chantajista.

Y con esos pensamientos, dejó que Reborn empezara a desvestirlo.


End file.
